


Official Business

by orphan_account



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, let me live man, weird ship i know but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Jaina didn't run off and instead went to the Keep to handle 'business' with the Alliance, and Crowley was sent to manage the SI:7 organization.They're not too well acquainted with each other. But Crowley wants to change that. And Jaina? Well. Jaina's exhausted.





	

Jaina paces back and forth, frantically flipping through the pages of an arcane-infused tome. It’s been so long, that she just…

Her brows furrow in concentration as she continues to thumb through the pages. _Have I really forgotten one of the most basic spells?_ Jaina ponders, stopping on a distantly familiar page. Her slender finger traces beneath the words, guiding her eyes along the neatly organized paragraphs.

She traces the rune of the spell, immediately slapping herself on the forehead. “Of course!” Jaina exclaims. “Oh, by the Light, _how_ on _Azeroth_ did I forget a simple missile?”

“Ye’ve been trainin’ fer too long, I bet.”

Jaina stops, slamming the book shut and turning around. “I could have sworn that I was the only one in the library.”

The one who spoke, a man with reddish-brown hair, born of Gilneas, dressed in specialized leather armor, rolled his one remaining eye. “‘Course ya’ did.”

She rubs her temple. “Lord Crowley. I have respectfully requested that you cease creeping up on me like this, and what do you do immediately afterwards?”

Crowley laughs. “Oh, I don’t know. Creep up on ya’?”

“There it is. Now you’ve admitted to it.” Jaina chuckles quietly. She puts the arcane tome back on the shelf, pushing it just a bit too far back. “What was that you said earlier, about my training? Are you implying that I am old?”

He smirks. “Wot if I wus?”

“I would promptly transform you into a sheep.” She deadpans, already beginning to prepare a polymorph spell.

Crowley raises his arms in defense. “Oi, oi, oi, keep yer cool! I wusn’t. Even if I wus, it’d just be a joke. Ya’ ain’t _that_ old.”

“Certainly not older than you are.” The polymorph spell dissipates, leaving the stench of arcane to linger in the air.

Crowley looked offended. “That’s rude.”

“You’re rude.”

“Am no’. Just… pokin’ fun, s’all. Don’ mean anythin’ by it.”

Jaina looks… absolutely exasperated with this man. “Lord Crowley, do you assume that since I sent you troops _only once_ that I will tolerate your jokes? We are in the Keep, to assist Anduin Wrynn in securing the Broken Isles. You should at least act a little professional.”

“Believe it or no’,” Crowley stands, brushing himself off, “I do act professional. Jus’ no’ when I’m ‘round my equals. Everyone else, though - frum th’ street-bound peasant to th’ King ‘imself, I am one-hundred percent serious.”

“Somehow, I struggle to believe that.” Jaina crosses her arms.

He smirks once more. “Ya’ migh’ need a suspension a’ disbelief ta’ get ta’ know me. Ye’re a mage, so it shouldn’t be too hard, aye?”

“Those two things are barely even synonymous.”

“Tha’ implies they’re synonymous in at least _sum_ way.”

Jaina feels dead inside. She slaps her forehead again and drags her hand down her face, groaning in annoyance. “Will you just…”

“Jus’ wot?” Crowley grins.

“Just… just stop.” She scowls, facing the bookshelf once more. Jaina runs her finger across the spines of the shelf's contents.

He leans over, watching Jaina browse the bookshelf. “Wot types of books do ya’ read?”

“It's either an advanced spellbook or a report on unexplained phenomena.” Jaina hums. “I enjoy trying to figure them out.”

Crowley whistles. “Fancy. Only readin’ I ‘ave time fer now-a-days are SI:7 files.”

“The King trusts _you_ with the SI:7?” Jaina queries, looking rather surprised.

He frowns, raising his arms in defense. “Oi, don’t be rude.”

“I’m not being rude. I’m just… surprised, is all. You don’t strike me as the ‘sneaky’ type.”

Crowley clicks his tongue and rolls his eye. “Aye, now if I weren’t, how’d I get in here without ya’ knowin’?”

Jaina stands there in silence for a long moment. She contemplated his reasoning, nodding quietly. “Hm… I suppose that works.”

“Aye.” He nods, sitting back and relaxing. The two of them share a brief moment of awkward silence, both looking around, trying to avoid looking at each other.

Jaina doesn’t enjoy this feeling. It’s been ages since she’s felt this way - since she’s felt ‘awkward silence.’

“Crowley,” she starts, pulling a few random books off of the shelf and tucking them under her arm, “I hope your day fares well. Unfortunately, I must depart to my chambers.”

He eyes the books she’s holding for a brief moment, shrugging his shoulders. “Y’know, ya’ could jus’ say ‘bye.’”

“Erm… well… yes. Bye.” She forces this out, immediately scurrying off and out of the library. Jaina looks around as she walks down the hall and into her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She sets the books out on the table, cracking them open one at a time and reading the first few pages.  
  
Jaina is drained of all emotion. “These… are all romance novels.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop me a kudos or a review if you enjoyed reading! It inspires me to go on!


End file.
